


Again.

by Nemi904



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Princess Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Se van a seguir poniendo etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904
Summary: Se despertó de golpe, desorientada y asustada miro a todas partes. Contuvo la respiración al punto del dolor. Las cadenas unidas a sus manos le dijeron dos cosas; probablemente fue secuestrada y que su cuerpo se siente demasiado pequeño para una mujer de 28 años.Tratando de no entrar en pánico no solo se miro, sino que observo al hombre delante suyo. Él parecía hablar, un monologo de secuestrador malvado, Chloe no pudo mantener su atención fija.Su mente repitió las mismas palabras; murió, ella murió en las manos de Nathaniel.Entonces...¿que hace viva en el cuerpo de su yo más joven?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo.

Corrió. 

Corrió lo más que pudo, lo más que le den sus piernas. 

Y no debería hacerlo en su condición, pero Chloe no se concentro en eso. Lleva en sus manos la poción que puede darle al Reino de París su salvación. Pudo terminarla antes de que atacarán el refugio, muchas personas quedarán atrás en el intento de proteger esa poción. 

Tiene que entregarla. 

Su estado de embarazada no se lo impedirá. Nathaniel probablemente se enojaría con ella después, luego la abrazaría para llenarla de mimos. Pasarían toda la tarde imaginando como seria su hijo y como lo amarían hasta que los dos sean viejos. 

Lo gritos agonizantes producto del fuego y los akumas la sacaron de su ensoñación. Su garganta duele del nudo que le obstruye respirar. Cada segundo que corre se siente una agonía, cada paso en cámara lenta. No puede pedirle ayuda a Polen, quien no vende su pecho junto a la poción. 

Si Chloe no llega, Pollen si llega a ser. 

Una fuerte explosión la hizo endedarse con su propio vestido, cayo al suelo en seco. Uno de los akumas que llora en desesperación se acerca para matarla. No puede creer que loa akumas se transformaron en seres inofensivos que atacaban cada dos por tres a ser unos monstruos asesinos en serie. Se levanto como pudo, la poción le pudo a Ladybug y Chat noir el poder suficiente para terminar con Hawk Moth. Pudo terminarla con el poder de polen justo antes de ser atacada. 

Retomo su correr hacia los bosques, la ciudad principal de la resistencia también está siendo atacada. Pero a diferencia de esta, la principal está siendo protegida. No queda muy lejos, pero Chloe no sabe si puede llegar.

Sacudió su cabeza. 

No, ella va a llegar. No importa cuanto cueste. 

\- Hawk Moth, Hawk Moth.— grito el akuma que la persigue. Ya ni quieren tener nombres propios, todos son marionetas, soldados. 

En su desesperación no viola la raíz del árbol, el vestido quedo todo rasgado tras haber caído sobre el, impidió caer sobre su estomago. Ya perdió muchas personas en su vida, no quiere perder a su hijo también. Se apoyo en el árbol, trato de respirar, puso una mano en su estomago y apretó la otra sobre la poción. 

\- Polen.— dijo con dificultad, la Kwami le miro con preocupación. Ya sabe que esta por decir, tienen un lazo mágico prácticamente irrompible. - ¿Crees que podemos sacar las alas ...? 

\- Pero mi reina, si las sacamos ... - hablo agitada, cerro los ojos fuertes para abrazar su mano. Si Chloe pensó que no podría sentir más amor por su Kwami, se equivoco, Pollen siempre estuvo para ella. Todo el apoyo se reflejo en su vacunación y en el hecho de que no se opuso de inmediato. - No se que cuales serian las consecuencias. Ninguna de mis portadoras tomo mi poder embarazada, no esta permitido.

\- Polen.— llamo. No sabe qué expresión hizo para que el polen retuviera sus lagrimas con infinita tristeza. - Nunca fui una buena princesa, nadie en el reino me quería como reina. Pero si algo me enseño mi papa es amar y proteger al reino. En mi estupidez no aprendí de sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

\- Mi reina ...

\- Esto.— descubrió la poción, las dos lo miraron.— Pude hacer esto para salvarlos a todos, por primera vez en toda mi vida no pensé en mi misma, pensé en Nath, mi hijo, mi gente, Adrien e incluso Marinette. No puedo pensar en mi ahora Pollen, quiero que mi hijo nazca en un mundo donde no tema salir a las calles. En un mundo donde pueda sentir libremente sin temer a la akumatizacion. 

\- Lo entiendo. - acepto Pollen, cerro sus ojos de nuevo temblorosa y los abiertos decidida. Su reina ya tomo su decisión, una que tendrá consecuencias a largo plazo. - Sabes que decir, Mi reina. 

\- ¡Polen, solo por desgracia! 

A diferencia de las veces que le pedí poder a Pollen, esta ves _dolió_ . Sintió su espalda desgarrase para dejar salir las alas, _arde y quema_ . Duele mas de lo que Chloe esperaba. Por algo no está permitido que una mujer embarazada use el poder de un Kwami. Al parecer la fuerza que se necesita es demasiada, al punto del dolor. 

Los primeros aleteos dolieron demasiado, no pudo mantenerse en el aire. Es demasiado raro que a estas alturas el akuma no la haya encontrado, miro a todas partes ¿Ella rodó por una colina? Asustada miro su estomago, esta segura de que amortiguo la caída en sus brazos y vestidos. 

Tragando su pánico se obligo a levitar. Ignoro las punzadas en su espalda con cada aleteo, tiene que llegar a la resistencia antes que sea demasiado tarde. Volo lo mas rápido que pudo. 

— ¡Hawk Moth! 

— ¡Hawk Moth! 

Dos akumas chillaron cuando la vieron, tienen ordenes especificas de atacarla. La sangre sale de sus alas, se forzó a volar mas rápido. No tiene idea de como se entero de su poción, Hawk Moth sabe que la creo y esta tratando de obtenerla. Si la poción llega a caer en sus manos sera la perdición de todos. 

Sus ojos quieren cerrarse por el esfuerzo, se rasguño para mantenerse despierta. Los akumas chillan detrás suyo, están preparando para atacar. 

— ¡Hawk Moth! — chillo lanzando un rayo, toco una de sus piernas. Chloe sintió el zumbido en su cuerpo, más en la zona de su panza. Su vuelo quedo inestable, apretó sus dientes para no gritar.

Pollen. 

Pollen esta protegiendo a su hijo. 

Sollozo, sollozo porque sabe. Sabe que probablemente solo sobreviva uno de dos en esta carrera. Esquivo como pudo una roca levitada que estuvo demasiado cerca de golpearla. 

— ¡Fuego! 

Sorprendida miro al frente, esta llegando a la resistencia. La que grito fue Kagami Tsurugi, completamente transformada mientras la mira feroz. Chloe no necesita saber que esta pensando, puede adivinarlo por la forma en que mira sus alas y su estado. Es irónico que de todos los portadores fuese Chloe la primera en quedar embarazada, considerando que todos las demás son parejas más empalagosas que Nath y ella. 

— ¡Su alteza! — gritaron los guardias cuando toco el suelo, sus piernas tiemblan demasiado pero se mantuvo derecha. Dejo que los guardianes se encargaran de los akumas. 

— ¿D-Donde están Ladybug y Chat noir? — pregunto, tomo la mano que Kagami le ofreció. Esta frunció más el ceño cuando dejo que parte de su peso en ella. 

— ¿Que pas-

Interrumpió.— ¿Donde están? — pregunto con más firmeza. 

— Peleando en el sur.— respondió, su ceño no cambio pero su mirada ahora esta entre la poción, su panza y las alas. — ¿Que paso con la guarida? 

— No importa ahora.— dijo, siseo al mover sus alas. Apretó más fuerte la poción contra su pecho. — tengo que encontrar a Chat noir y Ladybug. 

— No puedes en esta condición, alteza.— replico Kagami, su mano no dejo de sostenerla. Pensar que alguna vez llego a odiar y temer a esta mujer. 

— Tengo que hacerlo.— respondió Chloe, le sonrió suavemente y se encogió en hombros. 

Kagami abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Chloe no la dejo, volvió a levitar. Apretó la mano de Kagami antes de despegar rapidamente. No quiere pensar en como se sintió como el primer adiós. 

Paso volando arriba de las casas, ayudo donde pudo. Las personas que quedaron bajo los escombros, algunas apunto de morir, heridas profundas y calmo el sollozo de un niño. Esta utilizando el poder de Pollen más de lo que debería. Ayudo donde pudo hasta que vio a Chat noir acostado no muy lejos en el suelo. 

Al llegar a su lado no pudo mantener las alas más tiempo, cayo por tercera vez. Chat noir se sobresalto, le miro desorientado unos minutos. Chloe no pudo hablar con su agitación, Pollen cayo en su regazo parpadeando lento. Su Kwami seguramente evito que el daño sea más grande en su cuerpo y al tratar de proteger al bebe, tomo mucho de su poder. Chloe no desarrollo bien su magia en su arrogancia adolescente. 

— ¡Chloe! — Exclamo, más rápido de lo que Chloe puede seguirlo con los ojos se levanto, la tomo por los hombros y la miro de pies a cabeza.— ¿Que paso? ¡¿Por que estas así?! ¡¿Y Nathaniel?! 

— Chat noir... 

— ¿Que paso con la guarida? ¡¿Y el bebe?! 

— ¡Chat noir! — Grito Chloe, el gato se detuvo de golpe. Los dos respiraron rápido, más agitada de lo que muestra Chloe dejo ver la poción. Chat quedo sin aliento otra vez, miro entre la poción y ella repetidas veces. Obligo a Chat a tomarla.

— Lo hiciste. — susurro asombrado.— con esto nosotros...

— Podemos ganar.— termino por él, le dedico una sonrisa que solo le regala a Nath.— justo a tiempo. No tiene efecto secundario, excepto agotamiento, y dura tres transformaciones por sorbo. — Chat no dejo de verla anonadado.

— ¡Chloe! ¡Oh dios, Chloe!

Chloe giro su cabeza rápido, esa voz...es Nathaniel. Su marido corre hacia ellos, papeles vuelan a su alrededor. Nathaniel es una de las pocas personas que logro crear una rama diferente de magia, todo gracias a su amor por el dibujo. Cualquier cosa que dibuje se vuelve realidad. Pudo hacer las pases con su experiencia de akumatizarse y no convertirlo en algo que cuelgue en su mente toda su vida. 

Con ayuda de Chat noir logro levantarse, tomo a Pollen de sus piernas y la sostuvo en su hombro, no se opuso al abrazo aplastante que le dio Nath. Cuando se separo beso su cara en millones de besos mariposas — _ironía_.— logro sacarle una risas. Juntaron sus frentes para tranquilizarse entre ellos. Chloe pudo respirar más tranquila. 

— Mi reina... — susurro Pollen en su oído, aunque sonó lo suficientemente alto para que los tres la oyeran.— Tu corazon.— sollozo. 

— ¿Mi corazon? — pregunto parpadeando, toco su pecho. 

Sus latidos suenan...lentos. 

Demasiado lentos para ser normal. 

— ¿Q-que? ¿Que esta pasando? — le pregunto, tomo a Pollen en sus manos. 

— ¿Chloe? — pregunto preocupado Chat noir. 

— ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Chloe? ¿Pollen? — pregunto Nath en pánico, las miro a las dos esperando. 

— Cuando sacaste las alas pude retener la mayoría del daño, protegí al bebe y a ti.— explico Pollen, oculto su cara tras sus patitas.— pero cuando el rayo del akuma te toco el costo de energía que me drenaba a mi paso a tu corazon, la magia pura cuesta la energía de vida. Ese costo lo pagamos los Kwamis, somo inmortales, no es nada para nosotros. Cuando el rayo te toco cambio la dirección, no pude detenerlo. Ninguna mujer humana embarazada debe transformarse, no sabemos como alteraría nuestra magia. — a medida que Pollen hablo sus sollozos se hicieron más intensos. 

— Entonces...— dijo Chloe, compartió una mirada con los otros dos. Nath se vio alterado en gran medida y Chat quedo estático. 

— ¡Vas a morir! 

— ¡¿Que?! — Grito ahogado Nath. 

— ¡¿Como podemos detenerlo?! — le siguio Chat. 

— N-No hay manera, ni siquiera los poderes de Tikki pueden detenerlo.— siguio Pollen, se estrello contra su pecho. Como si eso animaría a su corazon a seguir latiendo. 

Pero Chloe sintió los latidos, lentos. 

Siendo consciente de ello su cuerpo se tambaleo, pudo sentir vagamente unas manos y gritos frenéticos. Con su visión borrosa distinguió el cabello de Nath y los ojos verdes de Chat, así como una mujer de rojo corriendo hacia ellos. Tomo una par de manos cerca de ella y las acerco a su hijo. 

Las palabras cuestan.— S-Salvenlo... — susurro, los vio mover la boca pero no pudo escucharlos. Se concentro en el poder de Pollen cerca de su mejilla.— Gracias P-Pollen.— parpadeo al sentir gotas en su cara. — Usen la poción y salven a todos. — dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir, tomo un soplo de aire.— Gracias Nath.— le susurro a la persona que la sostiene como si fuera el mejor regalo que la magia le dio, solo puede ser Nath.— P-por amarme y darme un hijo, por creer en mi. Ugh, esto es jodidamente cursi. — contuvo el aire y suspiro después, relajo su cuerpo. Tomo el menique de Nathaniel.— J-Jura que no le dirás esto a nadie, yo...te amo, mas que a mi misma. 

Chloe no pudo escuchar una respuesta, no pudo escuchar nada mas. Por primera vez en su vida encontró atractivo la negrura que descubrio detrás de sus parpados. 

Se dejo llevar sabiendo que dejo su reino en buenas manos.


	2. Capitulo 1.

Se despertó de golpe, desorientada y asustada miro a todas partes. Contuvo la respiración al punto del dolor. Las cadenas unidas a sus manos le dijeron dos cosas; probablemente fue secuestrada y que su cuerpo se siente demasiado pequeño para una mujer de 28 años.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico no solo se miro, sino que observo al hombre delante suyo. Él parecía hablar, un monologo de secuestrador malvado, Chloe no pudo mantener su atención fija.

Su mente repitió las mismas palabras; murió, ella murió en las manos de Nathaniel.

Entonces...¿que hace viva en el cuerpo de su yo más joven?

Parpadeo fuerte para poder orientarse, soltó el aire contenido en su pecho y trato de centrarse en las palabras del hombre. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que siquiera pudiera entender una palabras. Algo en ella se siente desordenado, busco en su memoria algún secuestro de su niñes. O alguno lo suficientemente significativo para explicar este agotamiento. 

Su mente es un revoltijo de cosas, las preguntas del porque esta aquí se las hará después. Y aunque quiere entrar en pánico y exigir respuestas, su magia late _lento_ dentro suyo. Muy lento. 

Apenas contuvo el escalofríos. 

—...si el Rey esta dispuesto a pagar por ti, majestad.— prosiguió el hombre, Chloe inclino la cabeza un poco para el costado ¿Secuestro por dinero? _Tuvo tantos_.

Tuvo demasiados secuestros por dinero, la mayoría de ellos frustrados por la guardia real. Solo unos pocos fueron pagados, principalmente porque a los secuestradores se les ocurrió lastimarla con magia. En un intento de recuperar la fuerza en su cuerpo, movió las piernas. No debería haberlo hecho, algo esta presionando sus piernas al extremo de no sentirlas, y Chloe soltó un chillido de dolor.

— ¿Oh? — se interrumpió el secuestrador, la miro y sonrió cínico. Chloe frunció el ceño y se aparto como pudo, su espalda choco contra la roca. 

Un cueva, están en una maldita cueva. 

— Yo que usted no me movería, _majestad_.— la forma en que saboreo su titulo hizo que Chloe apretara los dientes. — Estos grilletes.— tomo una de sus piernas a la fuerza, cayo al suelo y fue arrastrada hasta cuando el tipo toco el metal en su muslo. Sus hombros duelen de la presión, las manos las tiene encadenadas en la pared, se mordió la lengua para no gritar.— No solo te apretaran más cuando te muevas, también impide que utilices magia. Cosas maravillosa ¿No? 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Ya recuerda este secuestro, es uno de los peores secuestros en su vida. Estos tipos — _si, no es solo este._ — se hacen llamar...bueno, el nombre no lo recuerda. Sin embargo, estar reviviendo este secuestro es horrible. No solo sellaron su magia con los gilletes, sino que también que obstruyeron el hechizo de rastreo infantil. 

El rastreo infantil es algo obligatorio para los padres, un hechizo que les permite saber donde se encuentra su hijo/a con solo decir su nombre y apellido. El hechizo les dará la ubicación y el translado necesario para llegar hasta ahí. 

Si los grilletes detienen que el hechizo funciones, Chloe puede imaginarse como esta su papa, el Rey de Paris debe estar volviéndose loco. Antes, en su vida pasada — _se siente jodidamente extraño decirlo._ — después de este secuestro no pudo salir del castillo sin guardias, pero incluso con ellos hubo muchos intentos mas de secuestros. Donde muchos de ellos tenias los mismos grilletes. Estuvo muchos meses sin salir del castillo, hasta que la situación se calmara.

Uno pensaría que su personalidad mimada y egoísta se extinguiría tras pasar un evento traumatico, no. Al contrario, su método de afrontamiento fue volverse peor de lo que era. Si antes merecía una bofetada para ponerla en su lugar, después ciertamente merecía un hechizo punzante y doloroso. 

Las cosas que le hicieron en este secuestros es algo que Chloe no quiere repetir y enterrara en lo más profundo de su mente. 

— Bien.— vuelve hablar el secuestrador, suelta su pierna y esta cae seco sobre la otra. Su vestido esta rasgado en algunas partes pero lo que tiene oculta su modestia. — Espero que el suelo sea cómodo, su excelencia, porque pasara mucho tiempo en el. 

Si algo aprendió de tantos secuestros es mantener cerrada su gran bocota. El hombre se marcho, sin esperar respuesta, riendo a carcajadas, Chloe se quedo en el suelo húmedo y sucio de esa cuerva. Como pudo obligo a sus piernas entumecidas a moverse. 

— Ugh.— gruño arrugado su nariz, tomo un respiro tembloroso y lo volvió a intentar. Se sentó contra la pared y cerro los ojos. Tomo su tiempo para analizar la situación. 

Ella murió, murió en los brazos de Nathaniel. Despertó en uno de los peores secuestros de su vida y ahora no sabe que recuerdo en su mente es verdad. 

¿Y si soñó toda su vida junto a Nathaniel? ¿Si fue solo una visión del futuro? Le gustaría creer que fuera una visión, pero Chloe no tiene esa magia. Toda su magia se basa en el amuleto de la abeja. Abeja...Pollen. Donde quiera que este solo espera que este bien. 

Igual que todos, cada uno tiene una magia que se basa en algo. Es muy normal que sean animales u objetos, todo tiene magia. Chloe no es la primera con base de abeja, tampoco sera la ultima. Aunque tener un Miraculous es otra cosa. 

Le tomara un tiempo acostumbrarse de que regreso en el tiempo, _al pasado_. Dirigió sus ojos a la cueva, buscando algo que la ayude a romper estos grilletes, no encontró nada. Solo rocas, agua y algunas plantas pero nada punzante. Rasco su cabeza suspirando, cierto, también tiene grilletes en las manos. 

Sacudió su cabeza frustrada sacando en el proceso un objeto, lo miro en el suelo y no por primera vez en su vida agradece su vida pasada. Un adorno para el cabello, eso servirá. Tomo el adorno con las puntas de sus dedos del pie — _sin zapatos, correr por el bosque dolerá_.— con gran dificultad. 

Duele, duele, duele. 

— ¡Diablos...! — susurro adolorida, apretó sus ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar. Odia estos grilletes. Tomo una respiración temblorosa. — Vamos, vamos. 

Estiro su pierna hasta llegar a sus manos, alguien tiene que darle un premio, sus brazos están colgando de la pared — _¿Quien sabia que tenia tanta flexibilidad?_ — Agarro el adorno lo más rápido que pudo, su pierna cayo en seco al suelo. Sus extremidades palpitan y duelen. Puso la punta del adorno en la ranura. Pasar tantos años siendo parte de la resistencia te da experiencia en muchas cosas. 

Cuando los grilletes de sus manos fueron sacados se dejo recostar un momento en la pared antes de seguir con las esposas de sus muslos. Por el enrojecimientos y lo lastimada que esta su piel puede saber que dejara cicatriz. Este tipo de esposas siempre deja marcas. 

Los grilletes cayeron sobre la roca y Chloe trato de levantarse, mientras más rápido se vaya mejor. 

— Un segu- 

Cayo sobre sus rodillas. 

Ahora recuerda, no solo son sus manos y piernas. Levanto su vestido hasta su estomago — _no miro su panza plana_.— y pudo ver la causa del dolor en su espalda, tiene una cadena en su cadera que le impide mantenerse en pie. Solo sus manos se salvan de tener cicatrices. Equilibrando su cuerpo como pudo libero su cuerpo de la ultima esposa. 

Camino hasta la salida de la cueva despacio, sin querer forzar sus herida. Desde ahí pudo escuchar movimiento, no puede acercarse más sin que la vean. 

¿Como hace ahora para salir de la cueva sin que la vean? 


	3. Capitulo 2.

Resulta que escapar de los secuestradores fue fácil, considerando que la mayoría son idiotas demasiados confiados no le sorprende — _se siente orgullosa de haber dejado inconsciente a cinco hombres._ — Le gustaría que su magia regrese más rápido porque se le dificulta caminar con las heridas que tiene. 

Cuando por fin llego a un lugar que no sea bosque, se dio cuenta que esta muy lejos de su reino. 

Mar. 

Llego al mar. 

Aguantando las ganas de arrancarse los pelos camino hasta el agua para desinfectar sus heridas, arde mucho pero el agua salada tiene un efecto maravilloso con las lastimaduras. Es mejor usar agua salada que agua dulce. Cosas que aprendes con la edad y eso, fue la mejor doctora de su edad. 

Rasgo parte de su vestido para vendar sus heridas, es todo lo que puede hacer por ahora. Hasta que no regrese su magia, cosa que es un proceso lento. Tiene que esperar media hora antes de que siente la chispa en su interior. Media hora por cada grillete. Son una hora y media, pero ¿cuando tiempo estuvo caminando por el bosque? 

Para regresar a París tiene ir en dirección contraria. Ademas, el hechizo de rastreo no se activa hasta que su magia vuelva. Soltó un suspiro, si piensa quedarse en esta 'linea de tiempo' tendrá que hacer algo respecto a eso — _ya no ahí espacio para ella en la otra vida, murió. Chloe murió._ — 

Se siente extraño la manera en que acepto esto demasiado rápido, o como no se paro a pensar más en esto, pero ahí algo excitante en la situación. Puede hacer más cosas ¡Puede remediar las cosas que hizo! 

Puede ayudar en muchas cosas, crear medicamentos, prevenir muertes, prevenir luchas. Puede ser mejor princesa y, _definitivamente_ , reina. Quiere volver a ver a Pollen, ver a Nathaniel, Adrien y todos los bichos más. Tantas cosas que puede arreglar que ya vibra con anticipación. En esta vida su reino no caerá, Chloe se encargara que sea así. 

Por ahora tiene que regresar. 

Se levanto animada, su sonrisa confiada en sus labios. 

* * *

Chloe sintió sus piernas latir del cansancio y tuvo que aferrarse al árbol donde esta apoyada. Lleva menos de una hora caminando por el bosque, el agotamiento físico y magia es demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo. 

De todos modos, ¿Cuantos años tiene? 

Mentalmente 28 años, eso lo sabe, pero siempre fue pequeña de niña. Nunca aparento su edad antes de los 13-14 años. De su reflejo en el mar adivino unos 7 u 8 años. Resoplo molesta cuando miro su cabello sucio cayo en su frente, es un asco estar así. 

Pasar muchos años en la resistencia sin los lujos que tuvo en el castillo fue difícil, condenadamente difícil. Pudo sacarse la mayoría de ellos y su actitud cambio considerablemente, tanto que la mayoría tuvo problemas en aceptarlo — _Chloe pidió perdón a todas las personas que trato mal y no espero que nadie la tratara bien, ella meceré las miradas frías._ — Nathaniel hinchaba su pecho cuando dijeron que el fue el culpable de dichos cambios. 

Pensar en Nathaniel hizo que soltara un suspiro, lo extraña mucho. Puso una mano en su estomago y rezo para que hayan salvado a su hijo, a su pequeña abeja. Apretó los labios y miro hacia arriba para no llorar. Tiene que volver a Francia antes de que se derrumbe, prefiere llorar en su cuarto sin que nadie conozca la razón. O que piensen que fue por otra cosa. 

Se volvió a levantar y camino hasta la carretera, esta asqueada con su aspecto. Debe parecer una mendiga que fue atacada por ladrones y no una reina en ciernes. 

— ¡Oye tu! ¡Chica! 

Chloe se dio media vuelta y dándose cuenta que un hombre en una carrera se detuvieron cerca suyo, 4 metros. Ella se paro para mirarlos, es un agricultor con dos niños. Lo que más resalto del hombre fue su cabello rubio y su postura. Se inclina adelante para mirarla bien, como si no creyese verla en ese estado. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendido. 

Unos de los niños se ahogo con el aire y el otro le miro confundido. 

— ¿A-Alteza? — pregunto el señor, medio corrió y camino hasta ella. Cayo de rodillas para mirarla mejor, después de analizarla apretó la mandíbula. — Todo el reino de París se esta volviendo loca buscándola. 

— A-Ah.— soltó Chloe sorprendida, no recuerda a ningún adulto amable en su niñes. Miro a los dos niños, uno medio escondido y el otro parado al lado del hombre, se pregunto si puede imaginar a alguno de ellos en su condición y empatizar. — Fui secuestrada. 

— Si.— dijo el señor, Chloe parpadeo por su tono. Es muy obvio que fue secuestrada. Bien, si antes no hizo el ridículo, ahora si lo hizo. 

— En este momento...— se paro, bajo la mirada a su vestido rasgado.— estoy procesando lo que paso. 

— Esta bien.— el asintió, no se acerco más, le dio espacio y por eso Chloe esta agradecida. No cree poder soportar el contacto físico. — Podemos llevarla al reino, Alteza. Nos dirigimos ahí. Soy Jerome Berger, ellos son mis hijos, Silvain.— señalo al niño a su lado, él la miro con desconfianza y preocupación, se cruzo en brazos antes de asentir. — y Didier. — Didier le miro desde su lugar escondido y sacudió una mano con timidez. 

— Gracias por la oferta señor Berger.— dijo Chloe, esta interpretando a una niña traumada perfectamente. 

Pero el hecho de que esta hablando con otra persona que no sea su secuestrador, hace que la situación caiga con más realidad. Ahora todo parece surrealista. Su cerebro esta tardando en comprender todas las cosas que pasaron en tan poco tiempo. Hay tantas preguntas en su cabeza y el nuevo peso de su secuestro también es agonizante ¿Y si le hicieron algo mientras su yo pequeña estaba inconsciente? ¿O consciente?¿ Antes de que ella de 28 años apareciera? Volver a pasar este secuestro en participar dos veces es algo...no solo horrible, sino también desazónante. 

— Yo la aceptare.— respondió, Berger estiro una mano para ayudarla y Chloe se le quedo mirando. Trago saliva antes de tomarla, tomo un soplo de aire y se dejo llevar hasta la carreta. 

* * *

— A-Alteza.— susurro Didier una vez que se sentó en la carreta, el chico mostró una vendas medio sucias con timidez. — ¿Puedo vendas sus pies? E-Están sangrando. 

Jerome sonrió con cariño a la oferta de su hijo, esa sonrisa disminuyo un poco al mirar a la princesa. La reputación de la princesa Chloe se expande por muchos lados, si bien su familia vive en el campo no son ingenuos a los estanderes de los ricos. La princesa acaba de sufrir un secuestro traumatico. Por las heridas y su reacción tardía a las cosas puede saber que paso algo que su alteza tiene problemas para procesar. Después de todo, la princesa lleva casi un mes y medio secuestrada. 

Asombrado en silencio vio como la princesa envolvió sus manos con las de Dibier, negó con la cabeza. 

— No, ustedes deben necesitarlas más que yo.— explico, Jerome y Silvain se miraron entre ellos ¿Desde cuando comparte miradas significativas con su hijo de 9 años? 

— P-Pero ¡Alteza! — exclamo su hijo, miro sus pies inquieto. — Usted esta lastimada, nosotros podemos conseguir más vendas después. 

La princesa vacilo, miro su vestido andrajoso y se le ocurrió una idea, sin más arranco otra tela. Ellos la vieron despedajar una tela cara, los niños se sorprendieron y el padre solo parpadeo. Jerome saco el agua y un trapo limpio de sus cosas. Se acerco a la princesa, quedo a una corta distancia antes de mirarla a los ojos. Ella se tenso, le devolverle la mirada, se relajo cuando miro las cosas en sus manos y le permitió acercarse. Para Jerome, siendo agricultor, no es la primera vez que encuentra a una persona escapando por la carretera. Aunque es la primera princesa que encuentra. 

Limpio en silencio las heridas en las piernas, viendo lo no tan profundas que son. La niña debe haber sufrido mientras camina por el bosque escapando, no solo son sus piernas, sus muñecas tienen quemaduras. Deben haberla atacado con una cuerda. Hay una teoría rondando en el reino, cuando el Rey no pudo saber el paradero de la princesa. El hechizo de rastreo no funciono, no importa cuantas veces lo intentara. Jerome se entero por las mujeres chismosas en las tiendas donde provee, el Rey se volvió loco de la preocupación. Todas las tropas de la guarda real están buscándola por todo el reino, fuera y dentro. 

Reinos vecinos ofrecieron su ayuda, ya son tres los Reinos involucrados. 

Hay una teoría de que crearon algo para sellar la magia. Sellar la magia es una rama magia prohibida — _llamar a la magia negra mala es absurdo, el Rey mismo tiene ese tipo de magia y es uno de los mejores reyes que tuvo Francia_.— Desde que el Rey asumió el cargo la magia negra dejo de verse como algo prohibido, hay magia negra que hace bien. La magia negra ayudo a salvar miles de vida desde que fue des-prohibida. Sin embargo, hay ciertas ramas en la magia que siguen siendo prohibidas. 

Sellar magia es uno de ellos. 

— Grilletes.— dijo la princesa, miro las marcas en sus muñecas. Trago saliva y Jerome pensó en los doloroso que es confesar algo traumatico, también en lo valiente. El hecho de que ella esta tratando de no enfermarse mentalmente sacando esto de su consciencia. — Grilletes que obstruyeron mis canales mágicos.

Jerome sintió su garganta cerrarse, casi no siguio limpiando sus heridas. Miro de reojo a sus hijos, ellos no entienden muchas cosas todavía, no entienden el peso de la situación de la princesa. Si algo como esto les llegara a pasar, no. Se mordió la lengua, no vayas por ese camino. 

Su Alteza le miro como si supiera que esta pensando, sus ojos gritan _no le deseo esto a nadie_. Jerome tuvo que recordarse que la princesa tiene 10 años, una niña de 10 años que paso demasiado en su corta vida. Y, dejando de lado su famosa actitud mimada y odiosa, solo quiere volver a casa. 

Jerome odia que las lecciones de vida para aquellos que tienen personalidades mimadas, duras, odiosas y que nadie traga sean esta clase de traumas. En el poco tiempo que esta al lado de la niña, no vio a esa princesa con tal reputación. Ya no le puede hacer nada, solo ayudarla a regresar, pero ¿que tan grande sera su cambio de actitud? Por lo que más quiera el mejor mago de la historia espera que no sea para mal. 

— No se cuanto dura el sello. — siguio hablando, sus ojos nunca se encontraron.

— _O si incluso volverá._ — pensó con amargura Jerome, termino de vendar sus heridas y la ayudo a entrar más en la carreta. — Estamos muy lejos del reino, tardaremos un día y medio en llegar. 

— Esta bien.— dudo antes de decir.— Gracias por todo, señor Berger. 

—...no es nada, Alteza. 

* * *

La familia Berger son personas muy humildes y generosa, Chloe vio como Berger cuida de sus hijos con cariño. El amor que le tiene puede verse en sus ojos, el brillo especial cada vez que los mira. En su otra vida no recuerda haberse encontrado con alguno, el nombre Didier suena con familiaridad en su mente pero esta demasiado cansada para recordar. 

Ahora, que esta acostada entre Silvain y Didier tapada con dos grandes cobijas, mas la almohada improvisada de ropas. Recordó porque le es fiel a su reino — _no es solo por su papa, nunca lo dirá en voz alta._ — 

La calidez de estos niños le recordó a los niños huérfanos, los que Nath traía por la noche cuando alguno de ellos tenia miedo. Los que ignoraban sus comentarios mientras la abrazan, lo que buscan consuelo en una persona como ella. En una princesa que no pudo salvar a su reino. 

Coloco una mano sobre su corazon, la amargura hace que su boca se agrié y su corazon latió en sus oídos. En la calidez de estos niños — _en los huérfanos en su memoria y en el hijo que nunca podrá sostener_.—se prometió protegerlos en esta vida. Chloe es una abeja y su colmena sera amenazada en un futuro, ella hará todo lo que este a su alcance para que París no caiga. 

Pero ahora, se dará unos días para ella. Para recomponerse, para sanar y sacar de su sistema todo. Porque si no esta bien, no podrá protegerlos como quiere. Es doctora, conoce los limites de una persona. Se quedo dormida tomado la pequeña mano de Didier y escuchando los murmullos de Silvain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, Chloe se anima, recae cuando se encuentra con Berger y sus hijos, y tiene una aceptación consigo misma. No quiero que mi Chloe sea embotelladora, se ama lo suficiente a si misma para saber que tiene que descansar, curarse y después regresar con todas sus fuerzas. Por cierto, me agrada la manera de pensar de Jerome (≧▽≦)


End file.
